Never Getting Over You Ryoma
by YoJiKoBaYaKaWa
Summary: [Complete] After 10 years, Ryoma went back to Japan for a press conference and Sakuno was ordered to take pictures of the prince and end up falling for him again. [RyoSaku].
1. Mou Ichido Kakou no Imashou

**What about Love**  
By: YoJiKoBaYaKaWa

A/N: a song inspired me to make a sequel for _I Love You Goodbye_, I'm making to make a big flashback for this, so I advice to read the first one. Don't worry it's just an advice, just in case you've got tangled up a bit in the story. So Enjoy. Thanks for the ideas, it helped me!

* * *

And 10 years passed. 

Sakuno had erased Ryoma in her memory not only in her head but also in her heart. She got tired of all love schemes and decided to be forever single until she was now. She was the most purest, kindest and prettiest lady in town; her two neat braids were not there anyone, instead two neat buns on each side of her head replaced it, accompanied by two clips which is used to be one. Her hazel eyes were dazzling as ever, and her whole body got shaped instead of what she was when she was in high school. She focused in photography carrier thanks to Fuji Syuusuke who supported her all the way to success. She had her finest job, at the most known magazine company, which is focusing in Sports particularly Tennis, and thanks again to Fuji Syuusuke who owns it, she got there with no sweat at all.

"Ryuuzaki-san, can you go to my office please?" Fuji still wears his smile as he called Sakuno from her desk. Sakuno stood up and followed Fuji to his office. She closed the door and then she sat on the chair by the desk. Fuji sat down on his couch and looked at her with his sweet smile.

"Are there new projects again, Syuusuke-kun?" Sakuno asked him politely, as she look at him.

"Ah yes in fact I want you to go here" Fuji opened his desk drawer, took a green pamphlet and he gave it to her, "The Prince of Tennis has arrived here in Japan for a press conference, and he's also here to make a fête for his win from the International Tennis Tournament which held last three months."

Sakuno looked at the pamphlet, "The Prince of Tennis…" Something had struck in her mind making her gazing into space.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-san, are you alright?" Fuji looked at her with a wondered face. Sakuno got jolted and came back to reality.

"Ah, don't worry Syuusuke-kun, I'm okay" Sakuno gave a forced smile.

"So as I've said, I want you to get some pictures and topics for the month's magazine, and also please ask the prince of he could at least give some time for a photo shoot, for the cover of the magazine"  
"So, he's our main topic of the month" Sakuno answered.

"Ah yes, isn't that a great opportunity to get to know the prince again?" Fuji gave a sadistic look at her. Sakuno was surprised at what she had heard.

After her office hours, Sakuno met Tomoka at a small café near the company which was owned by Kikumaru and Oishi. They were at the corner of the café, as they sip their chocolate milkshake.

"What!" Tomoka shouted out loud which made the other costumers jump at their seats. Everybody looked at her in skepticism.

"Oi Tomoka! Don't make such a huge ruckus here! Nya" Kikumaru called out from the bar side of the café.

"Sorry Kikumaru-sempai!" Tomoka bowed and sat down again. Sakuno gave a huge sigh and looked at her with a withdrawn look.

'Tomoka…" She groaned, Tomoka sip in her milkshake and looked at her again with a enormous smile.

"Ryoma-sama is coming back! This is so good to be true! After ten years of waiting! He's coming back! Aren't you excited?" Tomoka looked at her, and she saw her with a heartrending face, her hyper ness was swept away as she look at Sakuno with a worried face.

Of course Sakuno and Ryoma had a past which was so terrible but so true. The fact that he left her with distort reasons were the most horrible past Sakuno had ever owned. Tomoka got worried and tap her on the shoulder.

"Sakuno I'm so sorry, I've just got excited at what you said. Knowing he's coming back to Japan and all these—"

"No, it's okay Tomoka, and besides…" Sakuno smiled weakly at her, "It's over, and I surely know he had forgotten me."

"You haven't got over him don't you? 10 years of waiting…" Tomoka looked at her unhappily.

Sakuno shook her head, "No, I have got over him, Tomoka. You're wrong" Sakuno smiled and sip her shake.

"What ever you say Sakuno, What ever you say…" Tomoka sip her shake afterwards.

"So, Ryoma-kun is coming to town eh? How good it is to know he's back", Sakuno and Tomoka looked up and saw Oishi smiling at them.

"Oishi-kun" Tomoka said.

"NyaNya, Is it true Ochibi is back!" Kikumaru appeared from Oishi's back. Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise, "Ah Yes"

"WOW! THIS IS SO GREAT! I must call others to give him a warm welcoming party!" Kikumaru hurriedly went to the bar side of the café up to the telephone. Oishi gave a forced smile back at him and turned back at them, "So I guess, a party will be held here in the café. You're invited"

"WOW! A PARTY FOR RYOMA-SAMA! THIS WILL BE GREAT! I MUST CALL THOSE THREE! WAIT TILL THEY HAD HEARD THIS!" Tomoka rushed out from the table, "Bye, Sakuno! See you at the party" Tomoka shouted out as she left the café.

"To-Tomoka!" Sakuno stood up as she watched her leave the café, "Mou…" she sat down and gave a deep sigh.

"Isn't it a great news, Sakuno?" Oishi smiled at her.

"Ah… Hai?" She looked at him in surprise.

Sakuno got intensely bothered for the party that Kikumaru proclaimed; knowing she'll see Ryoma again, makes her stomach heap in anxiety and nervousness. She'll get to see him not even in the party but in the press conference that'll be held the next day, questions began to run through her mind such as, 'How will I react?'; 'Will he be the same as he was 10 years back then?'; 'Can I endure seeing him after all that he did?'. Sakuno got worn-out of thinking these questions and she allowed herself to close her eyes and lie on her bed. There's something she had discovered after this unexpected comings and goings, **she haven't got over him after all.**

The next day at the hall to the room where the press conference was going to be held, she walked there slowly as she looked uneasily at the door. She took a deep breath and reached for the door knob; she twisted it and she opened the door. The whole room was filled with presses and photographers; they looked so excited to see the prince, they were getting ready for his public appearance. She sat at a couch near the door and she took a peak in her camera. Just in time when the host of the press conference gave it's introduction in welcoming the prince.

"I welcome you the champion of the International Tennis Tournament, Ryoma Echizen!" as they clap their hands and wait for his appearance, Sakuno felt a great beat from her heart. The back door began to open and a group of bodyguards were surrounding the prince from the press who's dying to meet him. Sakuno's eyes widened as she watched him walk to the table; he was tall, he has broad shoulders and he still wears his FILA hat. Sakuno couldn't believe what she was seeing; she started to take pictures as he sit on the chair near the host.

"Irasshai, Ryoma Echizen" the host greeted him as he bows down. Ryoma nodded afterwards. Sakuno thought that Ryoma did not change, that he still was the snobby Ryoma she used to know. She stopped and she slowly lowered her camera to look at him more closely. The prince spotted it and he looked at her with wonder; as they stare from eye to eye, Ryoma's eyes widened and lowered his head down. Sakuno got jolted and turned back, she walked to the couch near the door and sat there to relax.

_I have to leave this room, I can't even bare to look at him again… Ryoma…_ She stood up and went to the door when, the door slammed open. Sakuno fell to the ground because of the impact.

"OCHIBI!" a familiar voice started to shout. Sakuno looked up and saw Kikumaru running towards Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Sakuno said in surprised as she watched Kikumaru jump towards Ryoma.

"Ki-Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma murmured as he caught Kikumaru from jumping towards him.

"Oi Eiji! I told you to control yourself!" Oishi went inside the room as he called Kikumaru from the table.

"Sakuno!" Sakuno looked back to the door and saw Tomoka standing in front of him.

"To-Tomoka" Tomoka helped her stood up, "What are you doing here, you're making a big ruckus!"

"Kikumaru-sempai insisted to go! He really wants to see Ryoma-sama—badly!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"Ochibi! How are you!" Kikumaru asked as he looked at Ryoma gleefully.

"Kikumaru-sempai, what are you doing he—", but before Ryoma could end what he wants to say, his body guards started to surround them.

"Are you okay, Mr. Echizen?" one of his body guards asked. Kikumaru stood up and helped Ryoma stand.

"Don't worry, I know them" Ryoma answered the body guards who bowed down afterwards and left them.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru hugged him, "I am so very pleased to know you're back!"

"Ah, Kikumaru-sempai, you're squishing me…" Kikumaru let go of him instantly and started to panic, "Gomen! Gomen!".

"Welcome back, Echizen" Oishi greeted as he approached him.

"Thank you…" Ryoma lowered his head down because of embarrassment.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka suddenly popped out from Oishi's back as she approached him, "Welcome back!"

"Tomoka-san…" Ryoma got surprised; he looked at their backs and saw someone standing behind them, _Sakuno…_

Sakuno looked so embarrassed and so flush because of the situation; the host suddenly cleared his throat and they all stared at him.

"Ah, Mr. Echizen… do you know them?" the host asked him with wonder and irritation. Ryoma turned to him and smirked,

"They're my Teammates when I was in High School."

"Nya Ochibi, we built a café near Syuusuke's company wanna come?"

"Yeah, we really miss you" Oishi added. Ryoma looked at them in skepticism but then Tomoka grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the room, "Saa Ryoma-sama, let's go?" but Ryoma couldn't refuse any longer and instead he just let himself to be pulled.

"Sakuno, let's go!" Tomoka called her as they come fourth, Sakuno nodded and avoided Ryoma's stare.

"Anou, I'm sorry because of this huge ruckus, we'll pay for all the damages…" Oishi bowed down to the host and quickly left the place with Kikumaru by his side.

* * *

Chapter One, end! I decided to make it a multi chapter so that I can be busy till school starts! Is it good? Please point out what's wrong, isn't it a bit confusing? Ja, Sayonara to Arigato! 


	2. Sono Awatadashii to Sabashii

Chapter Two

A/N: aww, I'm so happy! I'm very pleased at your reviews, domo arigatou gozamashita!

flute4ever330: yup till school starts, don't worry I'll try my best to finish this story as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

* * *

They arrived at the café after they ruined the press conference. Ryoma looked at the café from roof to door,

"It's not that big like the other ones in America, but its way better when you went inside the café" Oishi slowly opened the door. Ryoma looked more closely in it and then…

"WELCOME BACK ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma got surprised at this, everyone from Seigaku were there; the regulars, Horio, Katsuo, Kachirou and even their captain Tezuka. Ryoma was even surprised when he saw his Buchou with a woman.

"Welcome back Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka popped out in front of his, which made him taken aback.

"Echizen!" Momo took him by the arm and started to rub his knuckles to Ryoma's head, "Long time no see, nee!"

"Momo-sempai, you're hurting me" Ryoma moved away from him and he rubbed his head gently.

"Oops Gomenasai!" Momo gave a big grin, which made Ryoma a bit irritated.

"Kikumaru made this party to welcome you… err… except for breaking in the press conference" Oishi exclaimed.

"Datte, I can't help myself to see Ochibi now his more mature and… CUTE!" Kikumaru pinched Ryoma's cheek and started to pull it.

"O-ouch!" Ryoma pulled off from Kikumaru and saw Fuji Syuusuke approaching.

"Echizen welcome back, he's a gift for you" Fuji handed the green gift as he smiled sweetly.

"Hn…" Ryoma took it and he looked at it.

"You haven't meet Sakuno don't you?" Fuji grabbed Sakuno to his side and tapped her on her shoulder. Ryoma's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Ah, Syuusuke-kun you don't have to do that" Sakuno said as she looked down from humiliation. But before Ryoma could speak, Kikumaru cut him off, "Let's start the party! Takashi!"

"OKAY! BURNING!" Kawamura presented 5 large plates full of Kawamura Sushi, "Everybody dig in!"

Everybody started to eat the sushi, Kikumaru dragged Ryoma to a seat and sat there with him, "Nya Ochibi just eat anything!"

"Hn." Ryoma nodded and took a salmon roe. Sakuno sat beside Fuji who's enjoying himself to his favorite wasabe sushi; Momo and Kaidoh were still fighting over a set of sushi. Tezuka walked over Ryoma and gave him a welcome gift,

"Welcome back, Echizen" Tezuka greeted as he gave the gift.

"Hn… Thank you" Ryoma took it and noticed a lady beside Tezuka who looked so pretty with her brown shoulder length hair.

"Ah, she's my fiancée… Megumi Yanada…" Megumi bowed down to Ryoma which made Ryoma a bit surprised.

"At last, I have met the prince of tennis" Megumi smiled, Ryoma looked down as he go red.

"Why don't you visit our hot spring, Echizen-kun" Megumi added. Ryoma looked up with such wonder.

"Hot spring!" Kikumaru snapped as he hugged Echizen, "Cool"

"Eh, why don't you all come and continue our welcoming party for Echizen-kun" Megumi gladly said, "Anyway, we're planning a vacation there, right Tezuka?"

"Yeah, why don't you all go…?" Tezuka smirked and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma doesn't know what to say, he looked at everyone who's waiting for him to approve. He noticed Sakuno looking at him with the same look as everybody, but then again Sakuno avoided his eyes.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Ryoma looked down, making his cap cover his red face.

Kikumaru suddenly squeezed Ryoma, "Well go! Well go!"

"Eh?" Ryoma got startled at what he said.

"Hn, good decision…" Tezuka answered.

"Saa Echizen-kun, let's meet there okay?" Megumi winked on him which made Ryoma rosy.

For Ryoma it didn't turned out to be great, because his whole schedule for a month is ruined. He only has one month to stay in Japan because he needed to get back to America. And one more thing he's bothered of is his ex-girlfriend Ryuuzaki. The party ended so late which made the others leave the café. Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Sakuno and Ryoma were the only ones who stayed the cafe. Sakuno did not like the idea, but she had no choice because she can't refuse her boss; while Ryoma couldn't refuse because Kikumaru did not let him to.

The three except Sakuno and Ryoma were at the bar side of the café talking; while the two were still at their seats, waiting what will happen till morning. Ryoma was drinking his drink and staring blankly into space while Sakuno was getting so uneasy to leave immediately.

"Ryuuzaki-san" this made the two jolted and looked at the ever smiling Fuji, "The café ran out of snacks, we'll just buy some snacks for us to eat".

"Ah, let me go with you—"

"Iie, it's too rude of you leave the prince all alone right"

"But…"

"Well be right back Ryuuzaki-san… don't worry"

Sakuno couldn't refuse again; she's still not the type of girl to insist what she wanted. The three left the café, and left Ryoma and Sakuno there alone. Sakuno was getting so tensed with every minute, every second that Ryoma was there finishing his drink. Sakuno wanted to leave him there alone for the reason she don't want to see him, she couldn't bare see him seating there, after 10 years of waiting, but then again there's something she realized when she looked at him, **she hasn't got over him after all**. After 30 minutes of waiting, sakuno couldn't take it and stood up.

"Where are you going…?" Sakuno was surprised when she had heard Ryoma speaking from his seat. Sakuno lowered her head,

"I'm going home…"

"Fuji-sempai told you to wait for him"

"I don't care, I'm going home…"

"So… you're running away after all…"

Sakuno was surprised at what she had heard, _running away? What do you mean running away?_ Sakuno looked at him and she forcedly smiled at him, as if she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"What are you saying _Echizen-kun_, I'm not running away. I'm just tired—". Ryoma looked at her in his eyes; he stood up and walked towards to her still staring at her. Sakuno was frightened, she doesn't know what's happening; worst Ryoma's walking towards her.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma lifter his hand and was about to touch Sakuno's cheeks until,

"Don't touch me!" Ryoma's eyes widened, sakuno lowered her head and then tears started to fall from her eyes, "Ryoma… you're an Idiot!"

Sakuno ran away from him up to the door, she didn't recognize that the three had come back from the store. She bumped on Fuji which made Fuji surprised,

"Ryuuzaki-san, what happened?"

"Gomenasai Syuusuke-kun but I'm going home…" Sakuno ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I was busy at the moment and thankfully I have managed to make the chapter two. It's not that long, isn't it? Still I'm not satisfied at my work and still I want you to tell me any mistakes that I have made. Thanks for everything. Maybe it'll take long to post chapter three, but I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks again for everything. I used Megumi for Tezuka's Name hope you don't mind. 


	3. Isshiki no Totemo Nigori

Chapter Three:

A/N: Chapter Three is up! I have read your review, thank you so much! keikeiaznqueen and xxcris04xx were right; I really need proof reading on this. I'll try my best to correct my mistakes, okay? I'm going to change things around this chapter, like 'Fuji-sempai' and some things. Thanks again!

Enjoy!

* * *

That night ended so fast for Sakuno, and the next day started so soon. Sakuno was called by Fuji for an important matter, and went to his office. She knocked twice and entered. 

"Ryuuzaki-san, have a seat" Fuji still wore his smile, despite the stress he's been trying to get over ever since that morning. Sakuno sat down on the usual seat she's sitting on every time she was called.

"How's your night, ah sorry I mean your midmorning Ryuuzaki-san?" because of this question, Sakuno got cheerless and lowered her head down.

"Ah sorry Ryuuzaki-san, I think you don't want to talk about it, nee?" Fuji gave a worried smiling face after wards.

"No it's okay Fuji-sempai" Sakuno smiled back, "I'm fine" Fuji got astonished by the way she looked, but the smile she was wearing was indeed a forced one.

"Well, Echizen is coming for the pictorial for the cover of this month's is—"

"Oh yes the pictorial, I'll go down as fast as I can. Thank you Fuji-sempai" Sakuno cut him off and left the office immediately.

Sakuno got to the studio and found Ryoma with his manager, and the rest of her crew waiting for her. She stopped her panting and stood up straight, "Sorry, Mr. Fuji called me for an important discussion. Shall we start?"

And so the crew started to set up the whole studio, Sakuno had told the manager and Ryoma about the plans for the pictorial. The manager was nodding endlessly as he was listening to the plan but Ryoma was gazing her. Sakuno had noticed this and got aggravated, she thanked that now she had forgotten what had happened last light which was so weird and confusing. After the discussion, she glanced at him and realized that what she did that midmorning was humiliating and stupid; she had acted so immature and got out of control with her feelings, she had miscalculated the whole thing, everything that happened that midmorning at the café.

She decided to rest her head and lay back on the chair she was sitting on. Trying to understand everything was a total headache, she wanted to end the whole day and rest it all by sleeping, but that wouldn't do. She gave out a big sigh and closed her eyes, _what a terrible and troublesome day…_ she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, _when should I get my wanted rest anyway? I feel like I'm a robot with no right to take a break… this is exasperating… _she closed her eyes again, _It feels like my body wants to give up… I never got the chance to rest so much today because of the party and the running…_

The image of Ryoma has struck in her mind which made her eyes wide out. She noticed a cup of hot coffee handed by someone, she knew. It was Ryoma Echizen, "Take it while it's hot, it'll give you much energy for today". Sakuno thought that Ryoma had bothered to buy a cup of coffee which he never does.

"You don't want it?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

"Ah! Arigatou…" Sakuno got red and took the coffee from him, she had noticed something… **she was totally blushing**. She had felt the same thing that she had felt a long time ago, the time when she first fell in love with Ryoma. He sat down beside her, which made her feel so tensed; she could feel the raging intensity through her veins.

Later on, the pictorial started and as usual it ended late. Ryoma and his manager left the studio and then the crew left after they cleaned up the whole place. Sakuno wanted to be left there inside so that she could at least give herself some rest before she leaves the place, but after a while she decided to rest at home since it's much comfortable there. She took her bag and headed for the exit at the back of the studio,

"Oro, It's raining" Sakuno said as she watched the rain fall from the sky. The sky was grey and there was no sign on when will the rain end, "Oh my, I forgot to bring an umbrella!" Sakuno said to herself, _oh my… what should I do…?_

Sakuno notice someone who was standing with a transparent umbrella, it was a guy with his white jacket and jeans. The guy looked up and to Sakuno's surprise it was Ryoma, _Why… is he here?_ Ryoma started to walk towards her with his bitter face.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked at once.

"Nothing, it was raining so I thought that you don't have an umbrella."

Sakuno eyes widened with surprise, _Ryoma-kun would never do that… he doesn't care… truly…_

"Take it" Ryoma gave the umbrella to her and left her there still bewildered. _Ryoma-kun why are you doing this_?

"Anou, Echizen-kun" Ryoma turned around after sakuno called her, "Thank you…" Ryoma turned back and started to leave.

Sakuno finally reached her house and went inside her room; she lay on her soft bed and stared at the ceiling. _This day… is really weird… Ryoma-kun offered some things which he never did when we were freshmen in Seishun Gakuen, even when we were used to be together…_ Sakuno got surprised again after she had thought that. _Why am I thinking these things? Why am I reminiscing? Why am I getting tense again? Why…?_

The rain was still falling endlessly from the sky which turned into dirty white, _everything is so blurry… I am confused and at the same time tired… I swore to myself… that I… won't fall to love schemes anymore… I won't be the Sakuno as I used to be… even if they don't like me…. I'm worst at tennis… I'm bad at English… and to my disgrace… I'm nothing to Ryoma-kun… he even deserted me for no good reason… he left without clearing things out… **he left with just a single kiss**… and a feeling of being loved… but that was long time ago, 10 years ago… _

The rain slowly turned to drizzle, and the sky was white and clean. _I loved him and that's all I knew… I loved him with no fright… nor doubt…_

* * *

A/N: that was short… it took long for me to analyze things and I think this is worth reading… I do proof reading and all. And I hope you'll like it. I thought of putting the hot spring part, but I thought back that it will spoil the excitement. 

Sorry to keep you wait. Tell me if there are errors in it, I really need it. And I think Sakuno got a little bit OOC here. My inspiration was Ritsuka from loveless; it reflects Sakuno who's so confused in this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Kurushimi

Chapter Four:

A/N: yes, it's about to end! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the very late review! I'm so sorry! I was busy because of my band! Waaah! So sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Five days after, 

"Yatta!" Kikumaru cheered with his two hands up high, "I can't wait for the hot spring!" Everyone was waiting on the park for the vans that will take them to the hot spring, Megumi said two weeks ago.

"You're right, after all the hard days work in the cafe I really need a whole day relaxation" Oishi added, "Fuji-kun, you've been very busy these days, I'm glad you've made it"

"Ah yes, after Echizen's pictorial, we've been discussing what topic will be putting in the next issue" Fuji answered.

"You really deserve some time to relax, nee Fuji-kun" Oishi said as he smiled at him.  
"Is that so?" The two started to laugh.

Sakuno on the other hand was sitting on the bench which was not so far away; she got recovered from everything that happened last week. Even the sky had recovered from such hard rains, the sky had returned to its bluest hue and the clouds were pure white as ever. The rain had washed away all the dirt and also Sakuno's uncertainty at Ryoma's weird actions from before. Sakuno inhaled the fresh breeze that gently touched her skin. That day was so comforting; it really was the best day to go to a hot spring.

"Sakuno, I brought some juice!" Tomoka sat down beside her and gave the juice.

"Thank you Tomoka-chan" Sakuno smiled and opened the juice. She watched her sempais who were waiting for the van to come; there was Fuji-sempai, Oishi-sempai, and Kikumaru-sempai. Momoshiro-sempai who was making a huge ruckus with Kaidoh-sempai; Kawamura-sempai was talking to Kachirou and Katsuo and even Ryoma-kun was there which was getting sick of listening to Horio's never ending brags. They never changed even though 10 years had past, even though they were mature enough to know what they're doing. Sakuno sip from her juice and noticed that Ryoma was staring at her, which made her choke.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomoka looked at her with a worried face. Sakuno took her handkerchief and wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine" she answered as she placed her handkerchief back in her pocket.  
"Isn't he handsome?" Tomoka started, sakuno looked at her and noticed that she was staring at someone. Sakuno followed her gaze and understood that it was Ryoma whom she was talking about.

"Tomoka-chan, you've been a fan of Echizen-kun for the past 10 years, ever since we're freshmen, nee?" Sakuno gave a forced smile.

"Hey what's with the formality?" Tomoka gave an unbelievable look at her. Sakuno knew what she had meant, but she ignored it.

"What do you mean, what's with the formality?" Sakuno gave her a rather wondered look on her.

"Well, you're starting to call him Echizen-kun rather than Ryoma-kun"

"Well, I don't think that's a problem right? I mean the formality and all"

"I thought everything was over between you two" This made Sakuno surprised, that phrase repeated in her head, she looked back and started blank in space. She thought back what Tomoka said a while ago, but before she could react, Tomoka began to spoke.

"The vans are here!" Sakuno looked up and saw that everybody was gathering. Tomoka stood up and took her bag, "Let's go Sakuno"

"Tomoka-chan, wait!" Sakuno called out as she watched Tomoka ran to the vans.

"Hurry up!" Tomoka shouted as she rode the second van at the back.

Sakuno got in the van and saw that it was nearly full, she saw Tomoka at the back seat with Ryoma and Kachirou.

"Sakuno, over here!" Tomoka called out, which made Ryoma bend away from her. Momoshiro gave way to her so that she could sit at the back of the van; she walked in and sat between Ryoma and Tomoka. Ryoma was at the window side and Tomoka was at the middle, she had no choice but to sit there with him, beside him.

"Isn't this exciting Sakuno? A one day relaxation, hot spring!" Tomoka cheered.

"Ah, Tomoka-chan..." Sakuno murmured. "She's excited isn't she?" she got surprised and turned back to see Ryoma talking to her.

"Ah… she's always like that, ever since we're freshmen…" Sakuno tensely said. He suddenly smiled at her which made her blush. She had discovered something unbelievable, something she never thought would come, Ryoma smiled.

At last they had reached the hot spring; they saw Tezuka and Megumi waiting for them at the front gate of the inn. Kikumaru was the first one who stepped out of the van, which then followed by the others. Sakuno stood out of the van and saw the inn. They were escorted inside the inn and into their own rooms. Sakuno and Tomoka took the same room which was beside Ryoma, Momoshiro's room. Truthfully, Sakuno was against the idea but Tomoka insisted which leaved her no choice. The room was simple yet so clean; Sakuno was amazed on how the room was well kept, there were fresh lavenders on the table at the living room which was accompanied by a fresh lavender scent. There were purple pillows on the floor next to the table, which was hazel.

"Wow, how lovely! Sakuno look!" Sakuno went to the balcony and saw the Fuji Mountain, it was beautiful and it was the nicest spot to view such a mountain from a far.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Tomoka cheered, Sakuno looked at it with contentment "Yes it _is _beautiful".

"Sugee it's the Fuji Mountain!" Sakuno turned to her left and saw Momo-sempai and Ryoma at their room's balcony. Ryoma looked at her which made her uneasy and turned back to Tomoka.

"Tomoka-chan, why don't we go to the hot spring?" Sakuno suggested.

"Great idea, Momo-sempai, Ryoma-sama see you later!" Tomoka went inside their room. Sakuno turned back and glanced at her left to see Ryoma looking at her with a bothered face. She avoided his stare and continued to go inside their room. Ryoma kept on showing odd actions which made her feel more troubled and unease. That day was starting to get too uncomfortable for her and wished she never joined that trip, the relaxation she longed for that morning was gone, and she wanted to go home.

"Sakuno are you feeling well?"

Sakuno got startled at this; she caught herself staring blankly into space… again. Sakuno looked at her friend who was looking at her worriedly. She shook her head and smiled at her, "It's nothing Tomoka-chan, don't worry" Tomoka stared her in doubt but she just accepted it and turned to the sky. It was already night, there are few stars shining since the brightness of the lights in the hot spring had covered it. Sakuno took a deep sigh and felt weaker. Suddenly the men from the other side were making a huge noise, especially Momo and Kaidoh who were fighting, Kachirou and Katsuo were there trying to make the two calm and quiet.

"Mattaku, they never grow up nee Sakuno?"

Sakuno didn't respond, "Nee, Sakuno?" Tomoka turned to her and saw that Sakuno fainted and she was drowning, "Ah Sakuno!"

Sakuno woke up slowly; her head was still aching and found herself lying in their room. _What happened….?_ Sakuno sat up, her right hand holding her head. She finally remembered,"I went in the hot spring for too long…." She looked at her left and saw Tomoka fast asleep. She must've passed out for too long; she took her cell phone and noticed that it was 11:30 in the evening. After knowing that, she stood up and decided to leave the room to intake some fresh air. She walked out of the inn and saw its garden, she was amazed. It was full moon, there were no clouds and the stars were shining like diamonds. The garden was entirely lawn, and the huge pond was distant. There were bushes at every side with orchids that hanged in their places. She stepped at the lawn and started to stroll at the garden, she was fascinated by what she was seeing and she wanted to stay longer. She turned to her right and saw someone sitting by the low balcony of the inn. By the help of the moon's illumination, she had managed to tell that it was a guy, a guy who was drinking something and watching the moon too. She decided to approach the guy to talk with.

"Anou… Are you all by yourself?"

The guy turned to her and to her amazement it was someone she totally knew. Ryoma watched her as she stood there.

"Ah gomen nee, I must've disturbed you, saa I better go now" she turned back but then,

"Yes alone, why don't you accompany me for a while?" Sakuno's eyes widened, but she had no choice but to join him. She turned to him and sat beside him; curled up and placed her hand on her knees. He offered her beer and she accepted it. It was quiet and very tense, they were waiting themselves to voluntarily speak up and do the talking, but neither of them spoke. But then it was decided, "Anou!" they both spoke and they stared into their eyes but then sakuno avoided once more.

"Gomen!" sakuno bowed down in embarrassment, and then Ryoma started to laugh. She slowly looked up to see him wiping his tears.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away" he opened a can of beer and stared at the moon.

"Nope it's fine…" sakuno said, and then again there was silence.

"You know what? It's good to be back…"

"Really, that's great" she looked rested her head on her knees, "you miss Japan nee?"

"Of course… especially you" Ryoma turned to her "_Sakuno_"

Her eyes widened and she felt red, "What are you saying? You're—"

"You look beautiful tonight"

Sakuno could not believe what he had said; she was disbelieving it, she wanted to leave. She knew how their conversation will turn out, to their past that she believed that she had forgotten. She wanted to leave the place, to avoid the conversation to avoid Ryoma as soon as she can.

"It's getting late, I better go back. Tomoka-chan might have found out that I'm not in the room" she said as she prepared to leave, but when she turned back he grasped her hand and pulled her close to him, giving her an embrace, "I'm so sorry… Sakuno…"

Sakuno was paused but she suddenly tried to push herself free from his embrace, "Let go!" she kept on pulling away until they've got unbalance, making them fell onto the balcony floor, Ryoma on top of her. She looked at his eyes shaking, and then tried to leave again but Ryoma didn't let her, and held her again.

"Let go of me!" Sakuno hammered her fist at ryoma's chest, "Let go of me!"

"Listen to me sakuno I'm sorry for what I did!"

"No! I don't want to, let go of me!" as she kept on hammering her fist.

"No you don't understand, it's not what you think it was"

"No! Let go of me" tears started to fell from Sakuno's hazel eyes, "I had enough! I had enough!"

"sakuno please"  
"NO!" sakuno kept on beating him until it turned out to be weak, "no… I had enough already"

"Sakuno…"

Her tears kept on falling and she had calmed, "I don't want to go back… I had enough… I don't want to feel that kind of feeling… I don't want to… please…"  
"sakuno… I'm sorry… for what I've did… I had no choice but to do what father wants… I'm so sorry…"

Sakuno was stopped by what she had heard, and looked at him in confusion, "Do… what your father wants?" Ryoma clamped her shoulders and he looked at her in the eye, "It's not me who wanted to leave you… it's FATHER!". Sakuno couldn't believe her ears, she was over hearing things. "Father wanted me to become strong and if I don't leave you he'll put you in danger" Ryoma said with his eyes tightly closed.

"You…", Ryoma looked at her slowly, "You… lied to me…" sakuno murmured.

"Sakuno…"

"You lied to me! Through all these years you lied to me!"

"No listen to me, it's for your own good"

"No…" sakuno was mad, her heart was hurting because of anger and she was frustrated at him. Through all those years she had thought that his real reason was his dream and he really doesn't care, but she was wrong. He was afraid that she would be in danger, but why didn't he trust her? She will understand if he just said it, she knew she will and she can bear to take it if that's the only choice. But it was too late, "You lied to me because of that? You lied to me because I'm in danger?"

"You don't understand, I care for you and I don't want you to get harm I don't want you to get hurt!"

"The pain that you gave me was unbearable compare to what I'm going to feel if I was in danger, don't you know how pain it is to accept the fact that you don't care and you just left me with unreasonable reasons?"

"Sakuno… it was painful to me too! Do you think I took it easily? It was painful for me to do it—"

"Don't talk about pain with me Ryoma! You don't know how I bear those times! You don't know!" sakuno pulled off from his grip and stood up. Ryoma stared at her in agony, "Sakuno… that's why I'm here… I want to say sorry… I want to say sorry before I go back!"

"It's too late Ryoma… you have wounded me… and I had enough…" sakuno turned around and ran but she was stopped when Ryoma called her, "Sakuno, you know I love you and that will never change, I'm here to bring you back to America and live with me but I guess I was wrong in knowing that you forgave me from everything…"

Sakuno left the place after she heard it and left Ryoma depressed.

* * *

Waaah chapter four finished and I think its crap because I don't get the dramatic scene right! I'm worst in describing stories in detail but I'll try my best to finish it and make the other two chapters better! Yey it's about to be finished! 


	5. Kokoro no Henkan

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, so sorry for the late update! Waaah! I'm not satisfied with the chapter I made first, so I rewrote it! XD sorry for this! Last chapter will be so soon! I'll be late updating now because I'm reviewing for my college entrance test! Ja Nee!

* * *

Three days had passed, and everything wasn't back to normal; well at least Sakuno's job as a photographer was still normal. The weather got completely confusing because of the recent changing of weather like rainy and then sunny and then rainy and so on, Sakuno looked up at the sky as she watched the grey clouds turned off white as the rain continued to fall hard onto her office's window. The rain had started pouring that morning, and it never tilted ever since it went on and on; she was about to finish their article about the prince of tennis and they were about to discuss it's release this afternoon with Echizen Ryoma. 

While thinking about the meeting, she had recalled what had happened between them in the inn that night; she admitted that she acted juvenile and didn't accept his apology, and she did felt that she's a big idiot for doing that. Her feelings of hatred and love still battled in her heart as she kept on recalling that moment; it's a big mistake she knew that, only if she didn't over react then things will be better between him and her.

She once again lazed at the clouds which were turning to bright white, the rain will soon end and a new bright shiny day will appear, she wondered if that bright shiny day will arrive in her long raining journey too, how long she have waited for it to come. Her front door had opened and one of her officemates had called her out for the meeting. She took her things and left her office, she went straight head to the meeting room to see that almost everyone were there, including him. She sat at the right side of Fuji Syuusuke, which was infront of Echizen Ryoma. A soon as everyone took their seats, Fuji stood up and began to speak,

"Good afternoon, you all know why I called a meeting yesterday. The issue of our magazine for this July is certified finished and therefore we could release it by tomorrow" As Fuji kept on explaining, Sakuno haven't manage to concentrate on the meeting since she was bugged by the anxious stare of Ryoma Echizen. It made her uncomfortable and tense, _what does he want now! He have told me everything, what now?_

"Mr. Echizen Ryoma, will be leaving sooner this week and I want to present him our presentation about the issue." Fuji gave a signal to the man infront of the screen and the man started to play the production. Sakuno on the other hand, did not bother to look at him anymore and concerted harder on the production.

20 minutes had passed and the production ended, everyone stood from their seats and applauded to Fuji Syuusuke. Fuji meanwhile gladly appreciated it and thanked Echizen Ryoma for giving his full time and support for the project.

"I also want to thank, Ms. Ryuuzaki Sakuno for the stunning pictures of Mr. Echizen" Fuji added, she nervously bowed down to them and thanked for the praise. The meeting ended and everyone left the room, she decided to be left because she's still fixing her things. The thing she didn't know was that, he had decided to be left too. As she packed her things in her case, she felt that someone was standing behind her; she turned back to see Ryoma standing still with his anxious face.

"Echizen-kun you startled me! Aren't you going home? The meeting had finished already" Sakuno tried to ignore his stare until… BLAG! Her case fell to the floor and her papers fell as they scatter through the place. Ryoma had pushed her roughly to the edge of the table, and he kept on staring at him now frantically. He placed his knee between hers and he placed his hands on both sides of the table.

"What's wrong with you!" Sakuno said in disbelief, she tried to let go but she couldn't, "Let me go!" she tried to push him away, but he's too strong and he just ignored the push, he pushed himself nearer to him, making his knee draw nearer to her. "You're hurting me, stop it!" Sakuno raised her right hand to slap him but he clutched her wrist and tightened his grip. "AH" Sakuno groaned in pain.

_He's totally insane, He's totally insane! _Sakuno thought she tried to release her hand from his seize. "Stop it! You're hurting me! What's wrong with you!"

"Sakuno!" she was silenced, when Ryoma shouted her name. Everything was wrong, definitely wrong. He's hopeless if that what she calls it but why is he doing this. A long silence had filled the room, Ryoma had stopped after he shouted and Sakuno kept on looking at him puzzled. "I'm wasting time, I need to go back!" she hesitated to leave and pushed him away, but he used his body to push her back onto the table.

"What do you want—"

"Tell me you love me!" upon hearing this, Sakuno's eyes narrowed and looked at him in surprise. But still insisted and started to push him again. "Let me go… let me go…" but he quickly embraced her tightly. His arms around her waist, "Tell me you love me Sakuno! Tell me you need me! You want me—badly"

Sakuno was speechless, _Why are you saying this Ryoma… why are you doing this? _

"Tell me that you will always be mine forever, and we will be happy… tell me that you'll never leave me… I will never leave you again… I promise… so please…" tears fell from his eyes as he spoke those last two words, "Tell me… what you want… I'll do anything… just promise me you'll be mine… Sakuno… I love you so much… please? I'm begging you"

Now… Ryoma was the one who pleaded not her. Now… Ryoma was the one desperate to bring her back home not her. And now Ryoma was the one who was crying not her. Her heart melt as she felt him cry on her shoulder, he really needs her… badly just like how she needed him. The boy, who was the cocky one, had now begged in agony. Now she knew, he really cares for her and he really loves her.

Sakuno wanted to melt in disgrace to see him like that, she wanted to settle down and rest in his embrace. She wanted this, for all of her life. Ryoma seize her by her arm and started to shake her, madly. "Sakuno, you want me right! You need me to right! Say something! I want to know!"

"You're hurting… me Ryoma-kun…"

"Answer me! You need me too right!"

"Stop it!" she untangled from his seize and ran away from him, "You're hurting me!" as she gently brush her arm to cease the pain away.

"Then tell me now!"

"I don't know!" his eyes narrowed when she shouted back, "I don't know…" she lowered her head as she kept on brushing her arm.

"Ever since you came back… I felt tense… the time you said the truth, you confused me… and now you said you love me… Ryoma… you're confusing me more. You're forcing someone to love you again… easily. Ryoma I don't know… maybe you're right maybe I need you again… but how am I supposed to know if you kept on making me confound! Ryoma… I loved you but I don't know if I still love you now. I admit I somehow felt that you're still special since that pictorial… but Ryoma…"

There was a long pause between them, the tensed atmosphere had faded as they kept silent.

"I'm sorry… Ryoma.."

"I understand…" she looked up and saw Ryoma staring on the floor, "I understand… I did confuse you didn't… I'm sorry for all the troubles Sakuno"

"Ryoma—"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow at 6:00 pm, I just wondered if you still love me the way you used to back then… but then again… I'm wrong… sorry for everything Sakuno…" Ryoma started to walk towards the door. Sakuno felt a big guilt as she watches him leave, "Ryoma…"

"But just remember always Sakuno… I love you and that's not going to change…"

Ryoma opened the door and left the room. Sakuno fell to her knees and started to cry again.

* * *

A/N: another day another chapter! My emotions had ran so quickly as I write this chapter and manage to finish it in a day! Phew! I'm tired. Well thanks for reading next up chapter 6! The last chapter! Love you guys XD XD XD


	6. Kanashimi no Owari

Chapter 6

A/N: so sorry for the super late update, I'm very busy right now, and I'm much thanked that I got a little time to finish this story. This is the last chapter! Yatta! And I'm planning to make a new Ouran High School fan fiction and a Fuji angst story… maybe after my entrance exam, that time I'm not busy anymore… or maybe I will… XD

CSIFanGirl: how's your story with Jomai? Is it still in process? PM me if you are posting it so I could read it, evil grins Ahehehe I'm going to review it! XD

Enjoy!

_The rain kept on pouring as she knelt down on the wet and dirty grounds of their village. She was stopping him to go, she wanted him to stay. Ryoma went out of the taxi and slowly went to Sakuno who's still mumbling herself out that she doesn't want him to go. He knelt beside her and cupped her face and he faced it to him._

_"I know that". Sakuno looked at him with her sad eyes._

_"But you need to start a new life without me, Sakuno"_

_"Ryoma…" she murmured._

_"But always remember this" Ryoma leaned towards her and gave her a soft and tender kiss, I love you and that won't change._

Sakuno never felt this great frustration, this great regret. What have she done? Ryoma was the one wanting her back now, not her; he wanted her like the way she wanted him before. She wasted the opportunity to be happy… to be back in his arms again and instead of taking she refused him and made him walk away. She could have understand him in the first place, she could have taken it lightly; if she love him she will understand and accept it, but no… she made herself confused, she let herself be heart broken, and know it's to late to take back all she have said… it's too late to say I'm sorry and I love you.

Syuusuke heard her crying in the conference hall and made his way to the entrance. He saw her kneeling on the floor, her arms around her waist and her head almost touched the floor. Syuusuke was surprised by this _could it be?_

"Ryuuzaki-san!" Syuusuke let out a worried call as he knelt beside her.

Syuusuke had managed to persuade her to go with him to a café. They ordered 2 cappuccinos and sat at the most cornered table in the café; He watched her letting her tears fall one by one through her cheeks, as she watched the rain pour harder. Syuusuke glanced at the glass wall too and started to gaze at the rain.

"The rain isn't stopping, isn't it? A new batch of grew clouds have gathered again and poured this hard rain, sigh… it seems like it's not going to end, it seems like we need to wait so long to see the sun shine… I wonder when it will be…" Syuusuke looked back to Sakuno, who's now enjoying the aroma of her cappuccino, "You know what… it's not so bad to let out all your miseries to a friend. A friend is always here to hear all your thoughts and problems… I could be the ground that accepts… the rain you know"

Without any hesitation Sakuno let out loud cry and lowered her head, he warmly smiled at her as she cried and cried. "What have I done…? Why did it end up like this…? This is not what I wanted!" her tears fell numerously to her skirt, "I shouldn't have let myself live a lie! I wish I just understood and accept him completely, instead of being so selfish and juvenile!"

Syuusuke took a sip in his cappuccino and ended up gazing at the rain again, "You know what… I used to be in that grief too" Sakuno's eyes widened and then she looked up at him. "This someone is the one I loved ever since we're in middle school; he's the quietest and the most stoic person I have ever known in my entire life…" Sakuno was surprised to hear this, Fuji loved a man. Fuji smirked in amusement as he turned to see her surprised, "You're surprised nee? Yes I loved a man before, and you know what it's just like loving a girl, only it's a man. We went out when we were freshmen… we fell in love deeply to each other and ended up breaking by the end of graduation…"

Syuusuke took his cup and sniffed the aroma of his cappuccino, "yes we broke up… all because of shame… Our relationship was discovered both by our parents and ended up by force breaking…" He took a small sip in his cup and continued his story, "Now you're probably wondering what the connection in your problem is nee? He asked me to live with him but I refused and pushed him away saying that we don't belong together and I just… (sigh) I just played with his feelings… that I just wanted to know what it feels like to love a person of the same sex… that it's all just a game…"

"But you know what… I lied that time… I lied that I didn't love him… I pretended that it's all part of my game… I wanted to take back all that I have said and tell him how much I love him. But it's too late because he got married" He glanced back at the glass wall and watched the rain pour gently.

"Yes… we're the same…" Sakuno suddenly spoke.

"Oh no, we're not the same. You see I didn't get to take back what I wanted… but you, you still have much time. He's still there waiting for you… he's still waiting at the end of your rainy and lonely path; he's the sun that you've been waiting for. Don't take the path that I took because you'll end up lonely. If you regretted that you acted selfish, you still have so much time to change and welcome him back to you."

"But he's coming back to America—"

"But not today Sakuno… not today… you can still say I'm sorry and that you love him"

Somehow, Sakuno have managed to feel that there's still hope in every grief that she's been enduring. She's now confident to change and to be with him, to have a happy ending.

5:50 pm the next day,

Sakuno stood out of the taxi and then she hurriedly ran to the airport. It's about time for Ryoma to leave Japan and he's just sitting by a seat, as if he's waiting for someone to come.

"ALL PASSANGERS OF FLIGHT 541, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TERMINAL THANK YOU"

Ryoma looked both sideways and still no one had appeared, he just gave up and stood up from his seat. He took his bag and started to walk to the destined place.

"ALL PASSANGERS OF FLIGHT 541, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE TERMINAL THANK YOU"

Sakuno panted as she looked both sideways of her way, she haven't seen him since she entered the airport and his plane is about to leave. There's no much time left, she's loosing hope. Would she make it in time? As Ryoma was about to join the passengers, someone tapped to his shoulder. Sakuno was stopped as she saw the message in the digital board that Ryoma's flight had left to America, it was too late. Her hopes and new dreams shattered as she fell on the floor, _It's all over… there are no chances left… it's all over…_ Sakuno lowered her head as she started to cry in disappointment.

"What are you doing kneeling on the floor like that?"

Sakuno's eyes widened when she heard that voice, a voice that's so familiar.

"Stand up, you're embarrassing" Ryoma said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno stood up and jumped to him, with tears of joy, "I thought I'll never going to see you again!"

Ryoma just smiled as he buried his face on Sakuno's shoulders, "Neither do I…"

_Back at the time when someone tapped Ryoma's shoulder:_

"_Fuji-sempai, you're here to watch me leave?"_

"_Ahaha no Ryoma-kun. You're not leaving" Ryoma's eyebrows met in wonder, "What are you saying, my plane is about leave, saa I must go now" he turned back to the line._

"_There's someone hoping to have you back, and start all over again" Ryoma stopped by this and turned back to him, "What?"_

"_Go get her back, Ryoma-kun" Fuji smiled at him and waved goodbye, leaving him standing there in great surprise._

"Ryoma, I'm so sorry for everything! I should've understood you from the very beginning" Sakuno's eyes began to water again, and then a tear fell from her face, Ryoma wiped her tears and then he warmly smiled at him, "Mou it's okay now… don't cry. I'm here already."

Ryoma kissed her deeply as he cupped her face. They were so happy, they are now contended at what had resulted at everything they had suffered, Sakuno's path had now lighten up and saw Ryoma waiting for her at the end of the road, she had achieved what she wanted and now she's beginning to start a new and happy life with him, as a photographer and as the lover of Ryoma-kun.

Three weeks had passed, and Sakuno became cheerful again. Their latest magazine issue was a great hit and their sales are very successful. Ryoma decided to continue his dream of becoming the greatest tennis player inside Japan.

Syuusuke stood by the glass wall of his office and gazed at the sky which is now blue and lively, _the blue sky had at last appeared; now we're not going to wait so long for the sun to shine like this again…_ Fuji turned to his desk and looked at the picture of him and Tezuka with their happy smile back at their high school years. _They were living happily ever after_.

OWARI…

A/N: at last! It's finished! Sorry again for I have took this long to update! I have just finished taking my college exam (UPCAT) and I have just finished taking my quarterly exam in my school. Oh the hectic schedule it's killing me! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I gladly appreciated it!

I put a pinch of TezuFuji in my story because I like them, and I think it fits well in the end XD. Don't you think? To all those who don't like this pairing… sorry YY XD. Thanks for reading Never Getting over You Ryoma!

My next project will be an Ouran High School Host Club fic: Michiyuki. It's all about the twin's love for each other, until death do them part.


End file.
